All-New Kingdom Hearts
by Uncle Yetibacca
Summary: Light and Darkness, black and white, day and night... No matter how you look at it, you can't have one without the other. This is the journey of a young boy to recover and protect what he holds dear. Just like the title says, an All-New Kingdom Hearts.
1. Prologue: Call of Awakening

**AN**: Hey there everyone! How are you doing?

Today I present you the first story that I publish here in fanfiction, and I hope everyone likes it. Now I know this isn't a rule and for those who doesn't, just don't make destructive critics or anything, I can live without those.

Now, as I say in the summary, this is a retelling of Kingdom Hearts, but not just the first one, but the series as a whole. Most characters will remain the same, don't worry about that, but some other – like the Disney ones – will be having major changes. For example, the Princesses of Heart, and the major changes are that I'm going to use their live-action counterparts, because for me, I like their live action counterparts a little bit more than the originals. Another big change for the princesses of heart is going to be the roster, but whose on it is a surprise!

As for Final Fantasy characters, the ones that had appeared won't have that much of a change, but those whose roles were… in my opinion, insulting to the characters, ARE going to have major changes _cough cough*The Gullwings*cough cough._ Also I'm going to introduce more Final Fantasy characters.

As for all kinds of characters, they are going to have different connections/relationships, which I'm not going to reveal! And another liberty is about the Disney worlds, are that I'm going to be more loyal to the plot of the movies/series they belong to, but of course they're not going to be the same, because where would the point right?

Now that's all I have to say right now, I hope you all enjoy ^^!

_Disclaimer__: Kingdom Hearst belongs to Square Enix and Disney, and I don't claim ownership over any, Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy characters. _

_Genre__: Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Drama._

_Rating__: T_

_Warnings__: Moderate violence._

_Glossary__: _

_– __Dialogue – _

_– __Thoughts/Flashbacks – _

_"__Mentions – Worlds"_

**_Techniques_**

**_– _****_Entities –_**

* * *

_Uncle Yetibacca presents_

**_Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts_**

_Prologue_

_Call of Awakening_

* * *

Dark… everything… was Dark. No matter where one would look, everything was darkness. But out of nowhere, a figure can actually been seen falling slowly from the dark sky.

The figure was a boy, a young boy with spiky brown hair, who was wearing a red jumpsuit with a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. The boy was also a crown–chain on his left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, he was wearing a small black hood that is blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. In addition he was wearing white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. Around his neck was a crown pendant. His shoes were mainly yellow and black with belt–straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue.

While the boy was falling, it could be noted that he looked like falling within a dark sea. Despite that he couldn't move the boy felt a sweet and relaxing feeling. Finally, he opened his eyes and feel that he stopped falling, seemly touching the ground, thought he couldn't see the ground; but much to his surprise, the floor erupted into doves, which begin to fly away, revealing in the ground a giant glass

The glass displayed the landscape of a beach in a sunset, with a star–shaped fruit and other elements of a beach encircled separately on the top. The boy looked amazed and slightly confused, and before e could give any more thought to anything, something else gained his attention

– **_So much to do, and so little time…_** – Said a silent voice – **_But take your time, and don't be afraid._** – Added the voice

– ¿W–what's happening? – Asked the boy more confused – ¿Who are you? –

– **_An old friend of yours._** – Answered the voice with familiarity – **_Step forward and you will find the way._** – Said the voice – **_¿Can you do it?_** –

The boy did as the voice said and was now standing in the center of the glass – **_There's power sleeping within you… If you give it form, it will give you strength. _**– Said the voice while at the same time it was speaking, three small pillars appeared around the boy, each one presenting a different weapon, a sword, a shield, and finally a staff.

– **_Before you lay the power of the warrior, the power of the mystic, and the power of the guardian. Choose well. _**– Said the voice.

The boy thought carefully, and when he decided, he approached the pillar with the sword – **_The power of the warrior, invincible courage, and a sword of terrible destruction._** – Explained the voice **_– ¿Is this the power you seek?_** – Asked

The boy nodded, and in a flash, the other two pillars disappeared – **_Then your path has been set._** – Without warning, the glass began to shatter, until the boy was once again falling, but before the eyes of the boy, another glass appeared before him, in which he landed softly. This new glass, to the boy surprise, depicted him sleeping; while in the top were the image of his friends, but other two he didn't recognize. Another strange thing was that in the glass, the boy was holding a strange tool… One that looked like a key…

– **_There will be times you will have to fight. _**– Warned the voice, in front of the boy, dark figures with vaguely humanoid forms appeared, they had round, spherical heads with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of their heads. Both hands had three clawed fingers, and their feet were large and lacked any discernible digits. – **_So keep your light burning strong, and you will always find a way. _**– Stated the voice

The strange creatures proceeded to attack the boy with their claws, thought he was able to avoid the attack, and manage to hit one of those creatures with his sword, making the creature disappear in a small cloud of darkness. The other creatures continued to attack him, but once again he was able to avoid there attacks and counterattack. In a moment, all remaining creatures became shadows and disappeared.

But one of theme sneaked behind the boy and prepared to attack him – **_¡Behind you!_** – Warned the voice. In and swift move, the boy swung the blade and manage to defeat the creature. Before the boy could figure out what had happened, a door appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. Without warning, the door began to open, releasing a radiant light from within and engulfed the boy in it.

Once the light had gone out, the boy could see that e was in a large tree house, and leaning on one of the railings, was an apparently teenage girl for her apparently female figure, but the boy couldn't tell because the teen was wearing a black coat, which hide her face. The hooded teen stood up from the railing and walked towards the boy – **_Don't be impatient._** – Spoke the teen in the same silent voice from before – **_The time to open the door isn't now_** – She explained

– ¿Who are you? ¿What's happening? – Asked the boy in a kind of demanding voice

The hooded teen remained silent to the boy questions and approached him – **_¿What is the one thing that you care about the most in this world? _**– She asked while looking towards the morning sun

The boy looked surprised to the question and was a little taken aback, but once he composed himself he answered – ¡My friends! – Exclaimed the boy with a determined look on his face

The hooded girl let out an amused laugh, thought at first the boy though she was making fun of him, he then realized that the laugh was a genuinely happy one – **_¿And which is your greatest dream?_** – Asked the teen in a serious tone

The boy also got a serious expression, and also looked to the morning sun – See everything that lies beyond the horizon. – Said the boy with a warm smile

The girl then proceeded to rub the young boy's hair – **_Then you are in the right path._** – She declared – **_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. _**– She explained, and just like that, everything went blank…

Once he was able to see again, the boy found himself once again the previous dark space, but the glass in which he was standing now was bright cyan and had the figure of a giant, crowned heart.

\- **_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._** – Said the inaudible voice. From behind the boy, his shadow began moving on its own, it also began to grow more and more, also becoming more monstrous – **_But don't be afraid. _**– Said while the boy, scared, tried to escape

But the boy's attempts didn't succeed and find himself cornered - **_And don't forget... That you have the greatest weapon of all _**– Assured the voice, as the boy stood up against the giant monster and prepared to fight it

The giant monster concentrated on his fist what it looked like darkness, and then tried to hit the boy with it. And thought the boy evaded the fist, the shockwave it created manage to hit him. Before the kid could recover, a pool of darkness surrounded the monster's fist, and from that pool, the smaller creatures from before began appearing. - ¡Don't you think I'm going to give up! – Exclaimed the kid, quickly fending off the smaller creatures, he jumped at the side of the monster and managed to hit him

But the monster did not give up either, and from the heart-shaped hole in his abdomen, fired blasts of darkness towards the boy, which managed to doge a few, but in the end it was hit last ones. As he lay hurt in the floor, the dark monster prepared to finish him off as he charged another dark fist

As the dark fist prepared to land on him, the boy in a quick move jumped into the giant's hand and run in his arm towards the head, slicing it with his sword, and finally defeating the monster. But before the boy could celebrate, a pool of darkness appeared below him and began to engulf him

**_"_****_But don't be afraid."_**

**_"_****_You hold the mightiest weapon of all"_**

**_So don't forget…"_**

**_…_****_._**

**_"_****_You are the one who will open the door."_**


	2. Chapter I: Bad Omen

**AN**: Hello everyone! How have you been?

I'm really grateful for your support, even if is just a bit, it makes me happy. Now I had a writers block and that's why I didn't updated. But I hope you guys like the very first chapter of this ALL-NEW Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter I

"Bad Omen"

* * *

_"__A really long time ago, the world was whole and filled with light."_

_"__Everyone loved the light, but in the end they fight over it. And thus, darkness was unleashed from their hearts."_

_"__The darkness spread to every corner, and swallowed many hearts, and covered the entire world." _

_"__But many fragments of light survived in the hearts of children. And together with the great light, they rebuild the world in many smaller ones, but all disconnected."_

_"__And that's because the great light is still sleeping within the darkness."_

_"__But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return."_

_"__So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."_

9 years ago…

On a quiet island, the morning sun was shining relentlessly on the beach and the crystalline water. But in the shore, laid and unconscious girl with dark red hair, and was wearing a white apron–like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them.

From the distance a figure noticed the unconscious girl, and quickly went to her aid. When the figure reached the girl, it showed the figure of a five–years old boy with brown and spiky hair. The boy kneeled before the girl and gently squeezed her shoulder to wake her up. – Hey, ¿Are you ok? – Asked the boy in concern

Slowly waking up, the girl opened her eyes, revealing their violet–blue color, after hearing the sound of the boy's voice, she looked in his direction, meeting him eye to eye. – ¿Are you ok? – Asked the boy once more.

The girl nodded slightly – Yeah – She answered

The boy smiled relieved, but then his face showed curiosity – ¿Who are you? ¿Where did you came from? – He asked

_Present day…_

Slowly opening his eyes, the boy began to wake up and look to his surroundings before yawning and resuming his sleep. But without warning, something hit him in the back of the neck, fully waking him up – ¡Kairi! ¡¿What was that for?! – Exclaimed the boy to the red haired girl.

The girl looked back at him with a mischievous smirk – I've found you – Said the girl still with the mischievous smirk, who was holding a cloth, most likely having using that cloth to hit him. – I knew I would found you here… ¡Sora you Lazy bum! – Scolded Kairi

– ¡That's not true! – Exclaimed Sora in his defense – This huge, black THING swallowed me up! – Exclaimed Sora, thoughtful about what he lived in the dark place – And I heard a voice calling me and that girl in the black coat… – Explained Sora

– You were just dreaming – Said Kairi

– ¡It wasn't a dream! – Answered Sora –… or was it? – He said now with less conviction

– Yeah, sure – Replied Kairi with another mischievous smile

– Say Kairi… what was your hometown like? – Asked Sora, gaining Kairi's attention – You know, where you grew up. – Added the spiky–haired boy

– And besides lazy you also are oblivious. – Said Kairi with a small laugh – I told you before that I don't remember. – She answered, lying besides Sora

–Really? Nothing at all? – Asked Sora

– Nope… nothing – Answered Kairi

– And… have you ever wanted to go back? – Asked Sora, with slight concern in his voice

Kairi smiled warmly towards Sora – Nope, because I'm happy here. – Said Kairi – Don't worry, you're not going to get rid of me that easily – She teased now lying comfortably in Sora's shoulder, causing him to blush

– ¡Don't say that! No matter what, there's no way I would ever want to get rid of you! – Exclaimed Sora, making Kairi giggle

– Glad to know – Said a happy Kairi – But you know… I wouldn't mind to see it. – She said, referring to her hometown

– I'll like to see it too. – Said Sora – Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all! –

– ¡Then what are we waiting for! – Exclaimed and excited Kairi

– Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me? – Asked a newly arrived boy who looked older that Sora and Kairi. He was wearing a yellow and black tank top shirt with black straps crossing his chest, a pair of black gloves with matching wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with suspenders, and large blue and white shoes with black straps. – I've done practically all the work in the raft. Were you two lovebirds sharing a Papou fruit or something? – Said the silver–haired boy with a sigh.

– ¡¿Lovebirds?! ¡¿What's gotten into you Riku?! – Exclaimed an embarrassed and flushed Sora, thought unnoticed to him, Kairi got the same reaction

Composing herself, Kairi smiled – ¡Then let's finish it together! ¡I'll race you! – Exclaimed Kairi, catching by surprise both Sora and Riku, both looking at each other

– Ready? ¡Go! – Exclaimed Kairi, and just like that the three kids started running and laughing. After some minutes of racing, both Sora and Riku crashed against some tough obstacle, making them fall to the ground. After recovering, both of them look up and see a muscular and tanned man on his 30 with long unruly black hair and red eyes, who was wearing a pair of black shorts with an orange and red sash covering his right leg, a red headband, and a metal gauntlet covering his left arm. The man was also carrying a big black sword with red markings that resemble dolphins. The man looked slightly angry, but quickly expressed an smirk

– But look who we have here. The "little travelers" – Said the man in mockery

– Oh, hey Jecht – Said Riku with no enthusiasm

– And what are you doing in such a hurry that you made me throw my drink? – Asked Jecht now irritated and pointing out to his now ruined drink in the sand

– We were going to finish our raft – Said Kairi

– So we can go and see other worlds! – Exclaimed Sora, and after a brief pause, Jecht began to laugh

– You think a small raft is going to take you to other worlds? You just made my day! – Said Jecht still laughing

– You just wait and see! We're going to go to other worlds! – Exclaimed Sora more than convinced

– Let them be Jecht – Spoke a more deep voice than Jecht's. When everyone looks at the direction from where the voice came, everyone saw a man in his late–twenties with black hair gray streaks and being held back by a gold ribbon, and had some stubble on his chin. The man was wearing a deep red haori with red lining kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it, and was tucking his left arm into the front of his _haori_, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. His haori had a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns with a beaded ornament dangling from it. He had black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them, and had a black shirt with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. The most trading mark in the man was that his right eye had a large scar, and his left eye was amber colored. The man was holding a long sword with turquoise handle with a gold pommel. Its guard is blue–green and decorated with swirling, yellow patterns.

– Even the greatest dreams can be accomplished in the simplest ways. – Said the man approaching the others

– ¡Auron! – Exclaimed happily the three kids

– Don't you begin to lecture me with that wise monk trash. – Said Jecht annoyed.

Auron just ignored his best friend protests and looked to the children – And how is the raft going? – Asked Auron

– We got it almost finished! – Exclaimed Sora

– You mean I got it almost finished. Sora would just sleep and Kairi is just as lazy as he is. – Said Riku, as Sora and Kairi just laughed

– Don't believe that a raft is going to take you to other worlds, if not that easy. – Said Jecht

– I don't care! – Exclaimed Sora to everyone's surprise – Even if the raft doesn't work, we're going to figure something else out! – Proclaimed Sora, much to his friend's joy. To his surprise, instead of frowning, Jecht smirked, then leaving the place.

Auron shrugged at Jecht actions, but then looked at Sora and Riku – I know you want to finish the raft ¿But how about we do a little training? – Suggested the monk

Both Sora and Riku smiled to each other and nodded, as Auron smiled too – Then meet me at the papou fruit tree. – Finished Auron taking his leave to said location

A short time later, both Sora and Riku were standing in front of each other with wooden swords in hand. Both Auron and Kairi were watching them from the sidelines. – The first one that can take down the other will be the winner. – Explained Auron

– You can do it, Sora! – Exclaimed Kairi cheering up for him – Good luck Riku – She added

As expected, Sora launched himself for the first attack, but Riku dodge it with a somersault backwards, then propelling himself towards Sora. Sora blocked Riku's attack with his sword but loosed balance because of it, Riku tried to take this chance to win the fight, but Sora was determined not to lose, so he grabbed one of the palm trees and making a spin on it, placing himself behind Riku.

¡Go for the kill Sora! – Exclaimed Kairi

Not wanting to let her down, Sora launched himself for an attack, but in a quick move Riku put his foot on Sora's path, causing him to fall flat on the floor. When Sora recovered, he found Riku pointing his sword at him – Looks like I win. – Said Riku with a victorious smirk

– Excellent performance you two. – Said Auron, Kairi went with Sora and helped him getting up – Both of you proved a great level of skills, which I'm sure will only grow in the future. – Complimented Auron to both kids

– Yeah? The floor might have another opinion. – Said Sora

– You may have lost the battle, but there's always chance of winning the war, Sora. – Said Auron comforting the kid

– Besides, you did it really good! I'm sure you're gonna win next time. – Exclaimed Kairi happily

– Tell you what… – Said Riku gaining the group attention – I'll let you name the raft. – Said the white haired boy in his own attempt to cheer up his best friend, which in fact, was more than enough.

– ¡Hey guys! – Exclaimed a voice from afar. When everyone looked on the voice direction, they saw a pair of boys approaching them.

– ¡Hey Tidus, Wakka! What are you guys doing here? – Asked Sora

– Just passing by – Said Tidus – We also wanted to know if you want to participate in a little competition. – Finished

– To celebrate that you completed the raft! – Exclaimed Wakka, which caused that Sora, Kairi and Riku looked each other in confusion.

– But is not finished. – Clarified Riku, though the pair just looked at each other conspiratorially.

– It doesn't matter! So, what do you say? – Asked Tidus

– Sure, sounds cool. – Said Sora in his classic relaxed tone

– Then I'm in. – Answered Kairi

– Ah, what the heck. Count me in. – Said Riku knowing he would not win this one. After that, the kids ran off to who knows where and have their competition. Auron on his part, couldn't help but smile at the kids, specifically Sora, Kairi and Riku

– Those tree… are really special. – Said Auron, also taking his leave

* * *

_Disney Castle_

_+Mickey Mouse Club March+_

The blue sky was shining brightly upon the proud Disney Castle, surrounded by festive and active Disney Town. All in both the castle and the town were blithely performing their respective duties. But sadly, that was going to change very soon.

_–__Stop–Mickey Mouse Club March–Stop–_

– ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! – Exclaimed a panicked and noisy voice. The owner of said voice was a white duck dressed in blue magician attire. He was running alarmed through the castle with a letter in hand. When the duck reached the castle courtyard, he found the person he was looking for – ¡Goofy! – Exclaimed the duck to a black dog with a kind of armor, said dog was sleeping peacefully and soundly, not listening to his friends alarmed screams.

The duck loosed his patience and decided to take drastic measures – ¡Thundaga! – Exclaimed the duck pointing his finger to the sky, and from the sky a rain of lightning hit the dog.

– ¡Whoa! – Exclaimed the dog in surprise as he woke up. He looked to the duck with a smile – Hey there Donald. G'morning. – Said Goofy casually.

– ¡It's not time to sleep Goofy! We have a serious problem! – Said Donald – But don't tell anyone… – Said Donald almost whispering

– Queen Minnie? – Asked Goofy

– Not even the queen! – Exclaimed Donald

– Daisy? – Asked Goofy, but he didn't appear to be looking at Donald, but rather something or someone behind him. When Donald also looked behind him, and much to his horror, he found no other than the Queen of Disney castle and his girlfriend, causing him to laugh nervously.

Moments Later, in the Castle Library…

– ¿¡The King has disappeared!? – Exclaimed a worried Minnie

– Yes, you majesty… – Answered an equal–worried Donald – When I went to the Audience Chamber this morning he wasn't there. And the only thing he left was this letter Pluto had – Said the Duck giving the letter to Minnie.

_– __King Mickey's letter –_

_To my dear friend Donald,_

_I'm sorry that I had leave without a word, but something terrible has happened_

_The stars in the sky are disappearing… And I'm afraid is just the beginning_

_I have one request for you and Goofy_

_Somewhere out there, there's someone with the "Key"_

_That "Key" is our only hope, so please find him and stick with him._

_You also need to find Leon in Traverse Town; he will help you with the rest._

_P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._

_– __End of the Letter –_

– ¿What are we going to do? – Asked Daisy in obvious concern

After remaining silent for a few seconds of reading the letter, Minnie – We're going to trust the King. – Said Minnie, but still concerned.

– You don't need to worry your Highness; we promise that we're going to find the King and this "Key". – Assured Donald, making the Queen make a small smile.

– I'm sure you will. – Said Minnie. – Oh, before you go. – Said Minnie gaining everyone attention – There's someone that will help you in recording your travels. –

– And who that might be? – Asked Goofy

But before the queen could answer, Donald felt his head a little heavier. – What the… –

In Donald's hat was an anthropomorphized cricket – Jiminy Cricket at your service. – Said the small cricket with a small reverence. – ¡Hey! ¡Get of my head! – Exclaimed Donald.

– Hoho, my apologies. – Said Jiminy getting of Donald's head. – It's going to be an honor to travel with you. – Said the cricket.

– The honor is ours, Jiminy. – Said Goofy.

– We hope for your safe return. – Said Minnie gaining their attention – Please help de King. – Begged the benevolent monarch.

Minutes later, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were now in the castle Gummi ship hangar.

– Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too? – Asked a surprised Goofy.

– It was such a catastrophe. We all got separated! – Exclaimed the cricket. – I don't even know if my friends were able to escape. As far as I know, I'm the only one who made it, and I ended up in this castle. – Explained Jiminy.

– Goofy, you must remember rule number one. – Said Donald.

– I know. While we are in other worlds, we can let on we're we came from, right? – Asked Goofy. – Because we gotta protect the world border. – Concluded Goofy.

– "Order" – Corrected Donald.

– Then we're gonna need new duds when we get there. – Said Goofy. The group then looked to their transport. A small ship for a few people and that looked like a toy

Donald approached a speaker near him and said – Donald Duck to launching crew. Ready when you are. – Said the Magician. In a small cabin two small and anthropomorphized chipmunks, known as Chip and Dale, prepared the Gummi ship for launching, and use mechanical hands to grab Donald and Goofy and put them in the Gummi ship's pilot cabin. Unbeknownst to them, Pluto also entered the ship.

– ¡Blast off! – Exclaimed Donald as the ship engines ignited, much to the group surprise, the ship actually fell through a door down the ship, making Donald and Goofy scream in surprise.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

The kids were resting on the sand of the beach tired from the competition they just had. The one Tidus and Wakka insisted in throwing. By the time they had finished, the sun was about to set.

– Oh great. – Said Riku annoyed. – Now we will have to postpone our journey to past tomorrow. –

– What? Why? – Asked a confused Sora.

– Because the Raft isn't finished, and as much I want to do this, I also want some good sleep. – Answered Riku.

– Don't be like that Riku, is not like there is that much work left, right? – Asked Tidus with a suspicious smile, with Wakka doing the same.

– Alright that's enough. – Said Riku fully serious – What are you hiding? – He asked.

Tidus and Wakka gave each other conspiratorial looks before Tidus said – Follow us and you will know. – Answered the blond boy who along his best friend started running

Kairi and Riku were quick to follow, but before Sora could catch up with them, a voice stopped him in his tracks. – I believe you have more important matters to attend to. – Said a voice behind Sora.

When the boy turn around to see the owner of the voice, to say he was shocked was an understanding. Because the owner of the voice… was no other than the same girl in black hood from Sora's dream, standing just in front of the entrance of Sora's secret place.

– Didn't expect to see me so soon, did ya? – Said the teen, obviously in a mocking way.

After getting over his shock, Sora tried to speak. – Who are you? –

– I've already told you, I'm an old friend of yours. – She said. – If you can't remember anything else, don't expect me to tell you. – She expressed. – See me at the secret place. – She ordered, then proceeding to walk to the mentioned place.

– ¡Sora! ¿What are you waiting for? – Screamed the voice of Kairi.

– Ah, I… I'll catch up with you guys in a moment. – Said Sora – I want to do something first, don't worry. – Added the boy, and though reluctant Kairi took his word and leave.

Then Sora went to the secret place he had shared with Riku and Kairi since they were really young. After entering the small cave and passing through the tunnel, he found himself inside the cave. The cave's walls are covered in chalk drawings, some hinting at the earlier encounters of the children. As he walked through the small cave, Sora was immersed in the memories the draws gave. But one of them caught his full attention.

It was one of him and Kairi, more precisely their faces, smiling to each other. Sora smiled widely at the memory of him and Kairi making the draws nine years ago. Feeling nostalgia and happiness over those memories, and Riku's earlier words, Sora started adding some new elements to those specific draws.

– Didn't know you were an artist, romeo. – Sora heard the voice of the youth from before. And when he turned back, that teen was just behind him.

\- W–what do you want?! – Exclaimed a surprised and a little embarrassed Sora – What are you doing here? – Asked the boy with spiky hair.

\- I've came to see the door of this world. – She admitted, looking to the wood door on the cave. – Is smaller than I thought, actually. – She murmured with small surprise.

\- The door of this world? What are you talking about? – Asked a confused Sora

Though she ignored Sora's question and keep looking at the door. – So it has been connected. – Said the teen, confusing Sora further. – Light and darkness now stand tied. –

\- What do you mean? – Questioned Sora.

\- It's really sad, that this world is soon to be completely eclipsed. – Mentioned the girl, now scaring Sora. – Because you won't be able to see what lies beyond. – She added, now looking at Sora.

\- What lies beyond? – Sora said confused, before the meaning of the phrase was clear to him. – You're from another world, aren't you?! – Exclaimed a now excited Sora

\- You don't miss a thing, do you? – Asked the teen in an obviously condescending manner. – I wish there was more time… so you could learn so many things… that you don't yet understand. - Said the teen now serious, beginning to walk away.

\- I'm going to learn! – Exclaimed Sora with determination – I'm going to learn what's out there! –

The youth then stopped. – I believe you'll have no choice… because this world… - The youth turned back, looking at Sora. – Is never going to see the light again… -

* * *

_(__**Next Issue:**_ his encounter with the youth, Sora is left with a feeling that something terrible is going to happen. This ends up being true when another new unknow figure appears before Riku! But as Sora tries to protect his friends and home, the terrifying words from the hooded teen actually come true! **_Next time in Kingdom Hearts_**_: Chapter II -__And so it begins!_)


	3. Chapter II: And so it begins

**AN**: Hey everybody!

Sorry for the delay .! Really, I have no good excuse this time. Just lack of attention in my fics.

But I'm back, and I wanted to give you a new chapter before I started classes again. Now, I'm going to give you a little spoiler/announcement. You see, I had a creative conversation with one of my friends, and in that conversation I decided to change the gender of the hooded teen that has appeared in the previous chapters.

I'm going to correct those chapters as well. The reason why I did it was because I never worked with a mayor female character before. Hope you're not mad at me.

Now, I will leave you with the chapter, take care ^^.

* * *

_Chapter II_

_"And so it begins"_

* * *

In his life, Sora has never been truly afraid, just if one of his friends was in danger, but living in a small island with no real dangers, that's has never been an issue. Those days were over though, since this strange and creepy hooded gal has just tell Sora that his world would never see the light again, he obviously assumed she was lying, but the fear didn't go away.

– W–what are talking about? Why are you saying my world will never see the light again? – Asked Sora, both angry and scared.

– There's no need to explain it, soon you will see it. – She said, and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kairi and Riku's side, the two kids now understood the attitude of both Tidus and Wakka earlier, since not just them, but their other friends Yuna, Lulu and Yuna's cousin Rikku had been working on their raft behind their backs. But instead of just finishing the raft, they actually remade it into a boat. Riku and Kairi were gladly surprised.

– You guys did all of this? Why? – Asked Kairi with a smile on her face.

– To show you that we are with you in this, and as a matter of fact, we didn't do it alone. Most of the grown–ups helped, even your parent's! – Exclaimed Rikku.

– Really? – Riku was surprised that their parents had actually helped.

– But if you truly want to thank someone… – Said Yuna and Rikku at the same time, with devilish smiles on their faces. – Say thanks to the person who came up with the idea! – Both said by graving Lulu and pushing her in the center.

The act made Lulu blush madly in embarrassment, going back into hiding between her two friends. Riku then began walking towards her, both Yuna and Rikku gladly stepping away, leaving a reddened Lulu in front of Riku. – Thanks. – He said with the softest smile he could muster, and everyone was surprised that Lulu hadn't fainted right there and there.

But before anyone could tease them about it, Sora arrived on the scene. Kairi immediately went to his side, but stopped when she saw his face with a worried expression – Sora? What's wrong? – She asked in concern.

Not wanting to worry her he instantly formed his famous goofy smile. – Oh nothing important, don't worry! – He answered, but she knew him far too well and knew he was lying. Sora noticed the boat and began asking about it, taking away Kari's opportunity to know what was troubling him.

After a quick celebration between the kids, all of them sat in the sand contemplating the sunset. – I wonder what kind of worlds are out there. – Said Kairi.

– We won't know if we stay here, that's for sure. – Assured Riku with a serious expression.

– But how far a boat can take you? – Asked Wakka.

– Hey! We worked hard on that boat! – Exclaimed Rikku. – I'm more than sure that is going to take them to all kind of worlds! – She exclaimed proudly, causing everyone to laugh.

– But just how many worlds are? That's the one million munny question. – Yuna pointed out.

– You know… – Said Sora gaining everyone's attention. – Some time ago, when I was a little kid, a friend told me that all the stars are world shining in the sky. – He explained, causing everyone to look up and some of the visible stars in the sky with amazement.

– Hey, suppose we go to another world, what would you do in there? – Asked Kairi, leaving the rest of the group to wonder about it.

– I will come up with something once I do. – Answered Riku. – Is just that… I've have always wondered why we were on this Island. And if there are other worlds, that means this one is part of something much bigger. – He concluded.

– Y–you… really have thought about this, haven't you? – Asked Lulu.

– Don't worry Lulu, I'm sure no matter what, Riku will always come back for you. – Said Rikku with a devilish smile.

– ¡Shut up Rikku! – She said, blushing madly, though when she looked at Riku, she was surprised that he was slightly blushing.

– Well, we'll find out once we set sail, right? – Said Sora smiling, everyone silently agreeing with him.

And just like that, the kids remained silent for a while. Later, one by one, the kids began to leave, even Riku, who couldn't resist teasing Sora and Kairi with a paopu fruit.

And just like that, only Sora and Kairi remained in the beach, enjoying the sunset. – You know… Riku has changed. – Kairi said out of nowhere, surprising Sora.

– What do you mean? – He asked.

– Well… – She started, but then got quiet.

– You okay? – Sora said a little worried.

The Kairi got up, a devilish smile on her face. – Sora! Let's take the boat and go! Just the two of us! – She exclaimed with apparent determination, though it really caught Sora off guard. This caused Kairi to burst in giggles and poke his forehead.

– If you ask me, you're the one that's changed. – He expressed with a small smile.

Kairi's giggles suddenly stopped, and now had a troubled expression. – You know Sora, actually… I'm a little scared. – She admitted, surprising Sora. – Not because what's out there but… how it may change us… – She finished.

– Hey don't worry. We can face whatever is out there, as long as we are together, right? – Sora said in his attempt to cheer her up. – And besides, you can always come back here. – He finished.

At first she looked surprised by his words, but she quickly smiled thankfully at him. She stood up, offering her hand to Sora and once he grabbed it she trapped him with both hands. What surprised Sora was what he felt in his hands, and once Kairi released his hand, he saw what it looked like a charm.

Said charm looked like a star, kind of like a paopu fruit and made of Thalassa shells, which were pale yellow toward the center and pale pink toward the tips. The shells were held together by grey, X–shaped stitches. The token in the center is a brown crown somewhat similar to the one on Sora's necklace. The most curious detail of this charm was that apparently, Kairi sketched a simple, brown drawing of Sora's face on the topmost shell on the charm and a chain is attached to the tip of this shell.

– Huh? What is this? – Asked the confused boy.

Kairi on her end, just went back at looking the sunset and the sea, but suddenly she said – Sora, don't ever change. – And with that, she began to leave, leaving a confused yet strangely happy Sora behind.

* * *

Later, that same night…

Now totally silent, the only actual sound in the island was coming from the wind and the sea. But in the entrance of the Secret Place, the same teen from before was looking towards the main island.

– If you pretend to do something, you better do it now before I change my mind. – She said, turning around to see another figure covered in the same type of black coat, though the other figure was much taller than her, and could easily be an adult. Without any other word, the taller figure departed, leaving the teen alone, and with an expression of regret – I'm sorry… Sora, I wish there was another way. –

– Main Island – Sora's House. –

In his bedroom, a thoughtful Sora was looking to the looked at the ceiling of his room, more specifically to a toy–bout with dolls on it that casually resembled him and Kairi. Kairi's word never left his mind, as he actually considered all the things she said but then told himself that no matter what they would always be together.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small knock on his door, and a tall slender woman walked into the room. The woman had her dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail; she was dressed in a marine–blue shirt and simple black pants.

Sora was a little surprised that his mother had come this late to his room – Hey mom. – He said.

– Sora, have you seen Kairi? – She asked, her tone with obvious worry.

And of course, Sora was soon to follow. Ever since that day he found Kairi on the beach, the red–hair girl had practically been adopted by Sora's family, and had lived with them ever since. – I thought she was home. – He answered. – I mean, we came home together and then went to our rooms. Where is she? – He said in a rush.

– She just disappeared. – She answered much to Sora's dismay. – I went to her room to tell her dinner was ready. She didn't respond at first and when I entered the room was empty. – She finished.

But as Sora was about to respond a loud noise interrupted him. When the kid looked through the window of his bedroom he saw a storm looming over the other island. – A storm? Oh, no, the raft! – He exclaimed with worry, and immediately ran from his room.

– Sora, wait! – Exclaimed his mother, but it was too late. – Please be careful. – She whispered.

After running through the mainland and taking a boat, Sora had arrived on the Seashore. Determined to rescue his friends, though once he set foot on the island he found an immense dark whirlwind above.

Then out of nowhere, the same creatures from his dream appeared before him. They didn't give him a second to react as they pounced on Sora, though he was quick enough to barely evade them.

Sora spotted the wooden sword he normally uses and picked it with haze; he proceeded to attack the creatures with it. His actions were useless since the creatures were unharmed.

– **_Run_**. – Sora heard, and despite the many questions he now had, he decided to accept the voice suggestion and run.

Despite the endless number of those creatures, Sora managed to reach the Paopu fruit tree and was surprised to see no other than Riku. – Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you! – He exclaimed.

But Riku remained silent, staring at the sky. – The door is open. We can finally go to the outside world. – Riku said now facing Sora.

– What are you talking about?! We need to find Kairi now! – Affirmed Sora in an almost angry tone.

– She's coming with us! – Riku said, though it didn't convince Sora – Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. – He continued. – We might be able to see our friends and family again, but there's no turning back. I'm not afraid of the darkness! – He exclaimed

The silver–haired boy then extended his hand towards his friend, but Sora was hesitant, but then noticed a pool of darkness below Riku, which was quickly engulfing him. Sora tried to reach his friend in order to save him, but the darkness began engulfing him too.

Soon it was all over them, but just when became dark, a flash of light vanquished all the darkness around Sora. When the boy could see again, he noticed that Riku had disappeared, and when he looking around he saw a very particular thing in his hand.

The key–shaped sword from his dream.

**_Keyblade_**

Suddenly, Sora found a strong determination burning in his heart and even though he wanted to find Riku, he focused right now on finding Kairi. His first instinct was to go to the secret place, though more of those creatures were in his way, only this time he faced them head–on, though no matter how much of those creatures he defeated, they just kept coming.

In the end his skills were enough to reach the Secret Place and once there, relief filled his being at seeing who he was looking for – Kairi! – He exclaimed, but his relief quickly turned into worry when Kairi turned to face him.

She looked sad and a little ill – So… ra… – She said barely above a whisper. Then a huge gust of wind sweeps through a door in the back of the cave and Kairi flies towards him.

Sora opened his arms to catch her, but she vanishes right as she is about to be swept into his embrace. – Kairi? – He said in shock, which then turned into a great fear, and Sora looked everywhere trying to find her – Kairi! Kairi! – He exclaimed, but then another blast of dark wind occurs, which blows Sora outside.

Once his sight was clear again, Sora became horrified, as his home had been completely destroyed, only a small fragment remaining. He had no time to process everything that happened as yet another enemy lets its presence be known with a thunderous roar.

Turning back to see what was behind him, and was that giant monster from his dream. – Are you responsible for this?! What did you do with my friends?! – Exclaimed a now furious Sora. The giant monster raised its fist in clear intentions of fighting the boy. – So be it! – He declared.

The boy evaded the creature's attack and tried to hit its arm. Sadly, he was pushed back when below the monster fist liberated a dark explosion which quickly turned into a dark pool. – That is not going to help you! – But before he could strike back, the same small monsters from before emerged from that pool.

Due to their number Sora had no other choice but to defend himself, giving the big monster the chance for another attack. From the heart–shaped hole on its chest, the monster created a dark force which fired dark homing missiles.

Sora acted on instinct and only blocked the missiles that went toward him. Much to his surprise the rest actually hit the smaller monster. – What? You attacked your own friends?! – Asked Sora in disbelief, though the monster did not flinch from his words.

– Now you're going to get it! – Sora declared, the monster tried to hit Sora another time, but the boy took the opportunity to jump on the monster's arm, attempting to slice his head, like he did on his dream.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, since the monster at the last second managed to grab Sora and throw him with such force that the poor boy almost fell of the crumbling island. He would have fallen if it wasn't for the convenient appearance of one of the debris that was flying around the place.

**_Remember… keep your light burning strong…_**

And suddenly Sora had an idea. He first looked at his Keyblade, finding enough resolve to at least try.

He quickly jumped back on the island and faced the giant monster, then grabbed his Keyblade with both hands. – _Keep your light burning strong_. – Repeated Sora in his mind.

His sword then began to emit a powerful glow. – Take this! – He exclaimed, pointing the weapon towards the beast, which instantly fired a thin beam of light that pierced through the monster's chest, finally giving Sora the victory.

His victory didn't last long though, because the singularity floating above them began to attract everything on the place toward its direction with an intense force. The monster was absorbed with little effort, and Sora, even while clinging with all his strength to one of the palm trees, ended up sharing the same fate as the creature.

_… … …_

In another place…

Quiet and peace reigned on what looked like a Victorian–age town at first sight. But in the roof of the central building in the zone, could be clearly seen a young feminine figure wearing a black coat. Said individual founded herself looking to the stars and when she caught a glimpse of a shooting star, a grin formed in her face. – Finally... It has begun. –

* * *

_(__**Next Issue: **_Destiny Islands are no more! Sora failed to protect his home! But despite that his home is now gone, the desire to rescue Kairi and Riku is not, even when stranded in another world! And he's not alone, as Donald and Goofy have also arrive! But will their combined strengths be enough to combat the sinister enemies lurking in the shadows? _**Next Time in Kingdom Hearts: **__Traverse Town!)_


	4. Chapter III: Traverse Town

**Chapter III**

**"Traverse Town"**

* * *

The starry night sky shone bright on the small safe haven known as Traverse Town, a refuge to all those who had lost their worlds. This place got new visitors with relative frequency.

And this night was no exception, as its most recent visitors, Donald and Goofy, had finally arrive and with new garments; ready to star their search for King Mickey.

– Look! – Alerted the dog, pointing out to the sky – A star's going out! – He shouted, gaining Donald's attention, both looking in awe and worry.

– Come one, we must hurry and find Leon! – Stated the magician.

– I'm sure Leon will tell us all we need to know about that key. – Said Goofy in his natural optimism. The captain suddenly noted their animal companion wandering off – Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that… –

But his friend was quick to cut him off – Aw, what do you know, you big palooka? –

– What do I know? – He said – Hm… Come on, Pluto. – He called the dog, but it went unheard, since it had his full attention in a very interesting finding.

A fourteen year–old boy with spiky–brown hair sound asleep.

At first, Pluto tried to wake him up with a lick, but Sora just thought it was a dream, so it went back to sleep. But Pluto didn't give up, and tried again with a shove, succeeding this time.

– Wait, this isn't a dream?! – He exclaimed now alarmed, getting up in a hurry and looking at his surroundings. – Oh boy… –

He suddenly felt a poke on his leg, and he found the can that woke him up happily moving his tail. – Hey boy, do you know where we are? – He asked, but apparently Pluto heard something and to Sora dismay, ran off.

Having no other choice, Sora decided to venture into the town, hoping to find some answers. – Just so you know, leave a girl waiting is not appealing at all, kiddo. – Sora couldn't believe it. That girl in a black coat from the island was actually here! Leaning all relaxed on the wall of the central store.

– You again?! – Sora asked, quickly getting on guard, unknowingly displaying a fierce glare and summoning his Keyblade.

– Oh come on, don't look at me like that. – She said in defense. – _He has that same exact look. _– She though with a smirk. – You should be thanking me, you know? You got what you wanted; you're finally in another world! – She exclaimed. Though her tone made it seem that she actually expected Sora to thank her.

– Thank you? – Sora said incredulously. – You're the one responsible for what… – But he suddenly stopped, remembering everything that happened on Destiny Island.

– Hey, don't blame me. **You're **the one that wasn't able to protect his home. – She countered. – Not even with that. – She said pointing out the weapon in his hand.

But Sora just ignored her, now being invaded by a deep sense of loss and sadness. – Oh, please! Don't you dare to cry! – She exclaimed. – You're not the first person that loses his world, otherwise you wouldn't be here. – She explained.

– Huh? What do you mean? –

– Do I really have to spell it out for you? – She said, but seeing Sora's face was enough answer. – Never mind. – She said in defeat. – Look, this world is a safe haven, for all those who have lost their home world, and you're here so that means… –

Sora actually was trying to decipher what that girl was insinuating. But suddenly it clicks – That means Kairi and Riku are here?! – He asked with his eyes filled with hope.

– Ah, ah. – Moving her fingers in negation. – Sorry kid, I already gave you too many spoilers. Keep exploring and you MAY find something. – She suggested. The girl raised her right hand and in front of her appeared a… Corridor made of darkness.

She proceeded to enter it, but Sora quickly stopped her. – Hey! At least tell me your name. – Sora requested in the last second, gaining the girls attention.

– What did I tell you about spoilers? – She said with a smirk. And before Sora could say anything else, she entered the corridor of darkness, which disappeared when she did.

Frustrated at the girl's condescending actions, Sora decided to resume his exploration of this world he was in. When he turned around, he saw a big green signboard that said "Accessories shop". Entering the shop, the boy saw a lot of different items, from rings, amulets, chains, and even crystals. All in contained in shelves and cabinets.

The boy was greeted by a slender woman with hazel eyes and auburn hair. The woman wore light brown pants girded with dark brown belt, a yellow sweater, white socks, and dark brown shoes. – Good day, can I help you? – She asked cordially.

Sora, who was still processing everything that had happened to him, tried to think of a way to explain it. – Say ma'am, is this the outer world? – The boy asked.

The question caught the woman off guard – You see, I was on my island, and… I don't know where my friends went… –

– Shera! – Screamed the voice of a man, who came out from a door in the floor at the left side of the chimney. – Where did you put the spare parts for the ships engines?! – The man demanded. Said man, who apparently was in his initial thirties, wore a navy blue jacket over a dark shirt with dark green pants. Additionally he had a white pilot's scarf that covers most of his shirt he also had blond hair and blue eyes and has facial stubble. He wears a pair of goggles.

The woman now became nervous and had a fearful look on her eyes – S–some of the parts had some problems and I sent them to the moogles… – But the poor woman didn't have a chance to finish as her boss became angrier.

– I told you I needed those parts today! – He reprimanded. – Go to the Fourth District and ask them back. – He said, turning his back.

– Y–yes, mister Highwind. – She complied, leaving the store pretty quickly.

The man then took notice of Sora – And just who the heck are you?! If you're not a customer then get the hell out of my store! – Exclaimed furiously.

– I just want to find my friends! – Exclaimed Sora in defense.

– Not my problem! – Exclaimed the man.

But before any of them could say or do something else, their attention went elsewhere. – Ahhh! –

– Shera?! – Exclaimed alarmed the man. Both he and Sora immediately left the shop to see what was happening.

Once he was out, both of them saw Shera on the floor with many strange parts tossed around her – Hey, are you ok? What happened? – Asked Sora in concern.

But before she could answer, a creepy sound made everyone present to turn around, what they saw made Sora wonder is this was some kind of cruel joke. And that's because right in front of him, were the same black monster from his island.

– They're here too?! – Exclaimed a very surprised and frustrated Sora.

– You two go inside, now! – The blond man ordered. From one of his pockets he took some kind of gadget, but by pressing a button on it, the thing quickly transformed into a metal–tipped spear. – I'll take care of this! – He declared, taking a battle stance.

– B–but Cid! – Exclaimed a scared Shera.

– Do as I say! I will be fine! – He assured. But in that moment, one of those creatures jumped behind Cid to attack him.

But the man was saved when the monster was sliced in half by no other than Sora, now wielding his Keyblade. The act leaved Cid perplexed, but quickly returning his attention to the black monster surrounding them. He once again ordered Shera to take cover, to which she complied.

– Hope you're ready kid. – Said Cid, both him and Sora taking a battle stance. And one by one, the black creatures were defeated by the duo. After the last one was taken care of, Cid turned his attention to Sora. – You're pretty good kid. – He said.

– You don't do it that bad either, for an old man. – Sora joked. – My name's Sora. – He greeted.

– Don't call me old you brat. – Cid responded with a smirk. – Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Cid Highwind. – He answered. – Now, you were saying you were looking for your friends, right? – Cid asked.

– Yeah, we got separated after a storm hit our island. – He explained. – Those black creatures were there too. – He added. – What are those things? –

– They're the Heartless, monsters made of darkness that eat people's hearts. – Cid explained with a serious tone. – I'm sorry to tell you, but if you saw them in your island, I wouldn't get my hopes up. – He said.

But before Sora could get sad, Cid rubbed his hair. – But I wouldn't give up either. – He said with a smirk, which was enough to cheer up Sora. – But don't let your guard down. – He warned.

– Why? – He naively asked.

But when he got an answer, it wasn't from Cid. – Because they'll come at you out of nowhere. And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. – Said another man.

The man sported long, brown hair; he also was wearing the black gloves, black, zipper–lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt, along with a short, black jacket with red wings on the back, with a red Griever symbol on each shoulder. – But why? Why would it choose a kid like you? – He said in disappointment.

– What's that supposed to mean?! – Asked Sora angry.

– Leon?! – Cid exclaimed in surprise.

– Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade. – He said approaching Sora.

– What? There's no way you're getting this! – Sora exclaimed taking a battle stance.

– All right, then have it your way. – Leon answered, now wielding a strange sword with gun traits. – Step aside, Cid. – He ordered

– Sorry kid, you're on your own. – The blond man immediately said while returning to his work shop.

Getting over his indignation of being abandoned so easily, Sora charged against his enemy. Leon on his part easily blocked much of Sora strikes.

Frustrated by being unable to hit his opponent, Sora made a jump backwards and channeled a bright light through his keyblade, and fires it towards Leon.

Surprised by this move, Leon counterattacks by using magic of his own in the form of a fireball, causing a huge explosion when both attacks collided. The smokescreen gave Leon the chance he needed, and managed to catch Sora of guard and knock him out.

– Aw, you're slipping Leon. – Said a recently arrived young girl. She had short, black hair and wears a metal headband with two green tassels; additionally she wears a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, and tan short–shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist.

– Did you bite more than you could chew? – Said a light blond man besides the girl. The man wore a long white jacked and a black bandana.

– I went easy on him. – He affirmed. – Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse. –

* * *

In another place, surrounded by **rising **waterfalls, a silver–haired boy slowly regained consciousness. Once awake and having looked around the boy remembered what he was looking for. – Sora! Kairi! – He called, but got no answer.

Unknown to him, dark figures were watching from afar…

* * *

_"__Twilight Town_"

Second District – Hotel.

After the short but intense battle he had, Sora was really worn out, so even when he started to awake, he was still disoriented. – You ok? – Asked who he thought was… Kairi

– … Kairi?! – He asked surprised but spaced.

– Kairi? Who's that?! – The girl exclaimed. – Get it right, already! I'm the great ninja Yuffie! – She exclaimed with pride. – I think you gave him a concussion or something, Squall. – She said to Leon.

– Glad you went easy on him. – Said the blond man sarcastically.

– My name is **Leon**. – He emphasized. – Snow, go with Aerith and Lightning, and see if they have found our other guests. – At the request Snow left the room.

* * *

On Donald and Goofy's side, the duo was still exploring Traverse Town searching for both Leon and the Key. – Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky. – Goofy said a little scared.

– Aw, phooey. I'm not scared. – Answered Donald with a tough guy mask. But it was blown away the moment Donald felt someone touching in the shoulder, which sends him flying and landing on Goofy's back.

– Excuse me, did the king sent you? – A sweet feminine voice asked.

– If you're done, we need to get going. – Said another feminine voice, though with more seriousness.

After taking a brief look at the room, Sora attention focused on something important – The Keyblade… –

– Yeah, we had to take it from you to shake off those creatures, turns out that's how they were tracking you. – Yuffie explained.

– It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, for the time being. – Added Leon, as he grabbed Sora's keyblade. – Still hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one. – He said with disappointment. – I suppose beggars can't be choosers. – And almost instantly the Keyblade banished from his hand and appeared in Sora's.

– Can somebody truly explain what is going on?! – Sora demanded finally losing his patience.

* * *

– Ok, you know there are many other worlds out there, beside your castle and this town. Right? – Aerith asked.

– Yeah. – Donald nodded.

– But they're supposed to be a secret. – Goofy said.

– That's because they had been isolated from one another. – Lightning explained

– But when the Heartless came… everything changed. – Aerith said with a hint of sadness.

* * *

– The Heartless? – Sora asked confused, but remembering what Cid said earlier.

– The ones who attacked you, you remember? – Asked Yuffie.

– Those without Hearts. – Leon said – They are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. – He continued. – And there is darkness within every heart. –

– Hey, have you heard of a man named Ansem? – Yuffie asked.

* * *

– Ansem? – Asked Goofy

– A wise king, who studied the Heartless. – Lightning responded.

– He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. – Aerith explained. – But sadly, its volumes were scattered to many worlds. –

– Do you think the King went to find them? – Goofy asked

– We think so. – Lightning sighed.

– Then we need to find him quick. – Goofy affirmed.

– Don't you forget something? – Donald said. – First we need to find that key. – He reminded to him.

Both Lightning and Aerith nodded – Yes, the Keyblade. – Aerith said.

* * *

– The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, that's why they will keep coming at you no matter what. – Leon warned.

– It's not fair, I didn't ask for this. – Sora complained.

– The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you. – Yuffie explained. – How did it happen anyway? – She asked.

This made Sora go quite for a second. – Well… I was on my home island with my friends, we always dreamed of seeing the outside world, so we build a raft to do it. – He started. – But then a storm hit our island, and everything went dark after that. – He said

– And I got this thing. – He said referring to the Keyblade.

Both Leon and Yuffie went silent after that, understanding what the boy went through. Then Leon broke the silence. – Yuffie, let's go join the others. – He said, to which she only nodded.

But just before anyone moved even a muscle a small armored Heartless appeared in the room. – Yuffie go! – Leon exclaimed. The female ninja immediately went to the other room, taking a surprised Aerith with her.

Lightning on her part went to Lion and Sora's side. – Leon! –

The man in question only nodded. – Let's go! – He exclaimed with sword in hand. Both Sora and Lightning did the same with their respective weapons.

* * *

On Donald and Goofy's side, the duo was left behind after Yuffie took Aerith, but quickly went after them. – Hey, wait for us! – Exclaimed Donald

The pair then found the two girls surrounded by Heartless. – Gee, are these the Heartless guys? – Goofy asked, taking out his shield.

– We can take them Goofy. – Donald declared with confidence and summoning his staff. But their moment of bravery was cut short as they were surrounded themselves by big round Heartless. – You don't scare me! Thundaga! – He exclaimed, and then many lightning bolts hit many of the heartless present.

– Nice work! – Aerith complimented.

– Watch out! – Exclaimed Yuffie.

The mage and the knight didn't have time to react as they were attacked from behind by some of those large Heartless. – That really hurt. – Said goofy in complain.

Those Heartless were going to strike again, but at the last second Donald and Goofy were saved by the timely arrival of Snow. – Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you! – Said the tall man to Aerith and Yuffie.

– We were busy ok? – Pouted Yuffie in self–defense.

– Anyway, these Heartless began appearing on the Third district. Let's go there and finish this! – He exclaimed, with both Aerith and Yuffie following him.

– Hey, don't leave us again! Come on Goofy! – Exclaimed Donald.

* * *

– Leon, did you noticed? – Lightning asked. – Besides their numbers these Heartless have a coherent behavior. – Lightning pointed out.

– Which mean there is something or someone coordinating them. – He concluded. – Sora, don't lose time with the small fry. Find the leader! – Leon ordered.

– Ok! – The kid exclaimed, and proceeded to leave the place.

From afar, the hooded girl from before was watching the events unfolding with amusement. – This is going to be interesting. – She said with excitement.

* * *

Traverse Town – Third District

– Where are they? I can't see them anywhere! – Exclaimed a frustrated Donald. After the battle with the Heartless, Donald and Goofy found themselves on a balcony of the town third district.

– Donald look! – He warned, suddenly they were cornered by a group of soldier Heartless.

– Let's go get'em, Goofy! –

Sadly both of them are blown off the balcony, and land on a recently arrived and confused Sora. When they recovered from the landing, they found the thing they were looking for. – The key! – They exclaimed.

At that moment, a wall begins to rise all around them and giant pieces of armor fall from the sky. These pieces quickly rose in the air and began connecting, when they finished, a giant armored Heartless stood before Sora, Donald and Goofy, ready for battle.

* * *

(**_Next Time_**: Reunited! Sora, Donald and Goofy are finally together! But before they can fulfill what they can acomplish together, they must survice the encounter ahead of them! And who is lurking in the shadows pulling the strings? All this and more in _**All-New Kingdom Hearts: **_Conspiracy)


	5. Chapter IV: Conspiracy

**Chapter IV**

**"Conspiracy"**

* * *

The trio was left shocked at the appearance of the giant Heartless, though it didn't gave them time to process it as it quickly moved to attack Sora but the attack was blocked by Goofy.

– Don't worry! We'll help you! – He exclaimed with a smile.

The creature flinched back momentarily after Goofy blocked its attack, but quickly retaliated by separating itself and spinning his parts at high speed.

The trio tried to avoid their attacks but in the end Sora was hit badly – Don't worry! – Assured Donald – Heal! – And from his staff a green light shone, covering Sora and healing him. – And I'm not done! Aeroga! – The wizard exclaimed, once again unleashing magic energy from his staff. But this time it generated strong currents of wind, which were strong enough to stop the monster spinning parts.

– Let's finish this! – Exclaimed Sora

And immediately the trio attacked in surprising unison, eliminating each of the monster parts after the other, with Sora delivering the final blow by slicing its chest. The monster's armor began to crack and to everyone's surprise it released a white shiny sphere that went flying into the sky.

Both Leon and Yuffie had arrived just in time to witness the Heartless defeat at the trio's hands. – The kid is not bad, is he? – Asked Yuffie to Leon

After a while everyone appeared in the area and started explaining the whole situation to each other.

– So, you were looking for me? – Asked a surprised Sora to Donald and Goofy, to which the duo nodded.

– They have been seeking the wielder off the keyblade – Explained Leon

– So you wanna come with us? – Asked Donald.

– We can go to all kind of worlds with our ship! – Added Goofy.

– This may be my chance of finding Riku and Kairi. – Sora said hopeful.

– Of course you will! – Donald assured immediately gaining Sora's attention.

– You sure? – Goofy asked in a whisper.

– How the heck will I know? – Donald answered back. – But we need him if we want to find the king. – He added.

After a moment of silence, Leon spoke again. – Sora, go with them. – He encouraged. – You won't have a better opportunity of finding your friends. –

– You really think so? – He asked still down trodden.

– But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? – Donald says. – No frowning. No sad faces. Ok? Our ship runs on happy faces! – He exclaimed.

– Happy, huh? – Sora said still looking sad, but that changed in an instant. – Like this?! – He exclaimed while making a really ridiculous face.

But it was enough to make both Donald and Goofy laugh in amusement. – That's one funny face! – Goofy said.

– Ok, sure. I'll go with you guys. – The brunette decided with a determined smile.

– Donald Duck. –

– Name's Goofy –

– I'm Sora –

* * *

And after the introductions, the trio puts their hands together and say in unison. – All for one and one for all! –

Inside a dark chamber, a group of unknown individuals were watching the recent victory of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

– That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it! – Exclaimed one of them in frustration.

– Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own. – Another affirmed.

– We should turn him into a Heartless before he becomes a major problem. – Suggested yet another figure.

– And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. – One more noted in complaint. – Swoggle me eyes. They're all bilge rats by the look of them. –

– You're no prize yourself. – Another one mocked.

– Shut up! You… –

– Enough! – Another, feminine individual exclaimed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Despite the darkness in the room, there was enough light to help distinguish the individual, who was a beautiful tall and slender woman with pale skin and a black costume, and a horned top headdress – The Keyblade has chosen him. – She said – Will it be he who conquers the darkness… or will the darkness swallow him? – She asked in curiosity – Either way, he could be quite useful. –

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, after their first victory as a team, Sora and the others began preparing before they departed.

– So what are we waiting for! Let's go! – Exclaimed an excited Sora.

– Take it easy kid. – Donald interrupted him. – As we told you, we're gonna be visiting many worlds but… is very important that we follow some rules. – Donald explained

– What rules? – Asked Sora

– Actually is only one. – Clarified Goofy. – We must no tell people we are from another world. –

– Why not? – Sora asked confused.

– Because you need to preserve the order of the world. – Said a recently arrived Lightning, accompanied by Yuffie and Aerith. – You see, the Heartless have made a chaos of many worlds, so you have to prevent that other worlds suffer the same fate. – She explained.

– How can we get rid of those things? – Asked Sora

– We don't know exactly. – Answered Aerith. – But as we told Donald and Goofy earlier, a man named Ansem studied the Heartless in different reports. –

– Dunno much about those buggers, but if there is an answer to solve this mess we believe those reports have it. – Yuffie deduced. – But since we don't know where they are, we haven't made much progress. This is the only one we have – Said Yuffie, giving Sora a piece of paper.

– Though Leon isn't here, we wanted to give you this from all of us. – Said Aerith, giving Sora a small bag filled with a lot munny.

– Thanks guys. – Said Sora with a smile. – So where's your ship? – He now asked to Donald and Goofy.

– Outside that gate. – Donald answered. – Let's go! –

* * *

Moments later, Sora marveled at the inner features of Donald and Goofy's ship. – Welcome to the Gummi ship, Sora! – Exclaimed Donald.

– Roomy init. – Goofy laughed

Sora's curiosity got the better of him and started to touch every part of the ship that he saw. Sora's exploration was cut short however, when he was hit in the chin by something he couldn't see. – Eh? What was that? –

– You mind, kid!? – A tiny and high–pitched voice said. – Don't be touchin' this and that like you own the place! –

Sora tried to find the source of the voice but was unable to. – Down here, kid! – And when Sora looked down he was surprised that it were two chipmunks. – All day I slave away gettin' this vessel spotless and ship–shape, and whaddya do?! You trash the place the first chance you get! – Exclaimed angrily one of the chipmunks.

– These two are Chip and Dale. They're the mechanics in charge of the Gummi ship. – The royal magician explained.

After that, the group went directly to the ship's cockpit – Oh, before I forget… – Said the duck. – Finally, here's Jiminy Cricket. – Donald said, pointing out to the small cricket.

– Nice to meet you Jiminy, I'm Sora. – The brunette said introducing himself.

– Nice to meet you too Sora, I hope we can share many stories together. – Said hopefully the cricket.

– Engines at full Throttle! – Exclaimed Chip surprising everyone.

– What? So suddenly?! – Said a startled Sora.

– To the Stars~! – They cried out and the ship blasted off at full speed.

– Hey Sora! – Spoked Goofy to gain the boy's attention. – Look through the window! – He added.

Sora did what the dog suggested, and was so glad he did. The truly endless sea of stars left him speechless in wonder. – How I wish Riku and Kairi could see this… – He said still in awe.

– Once we find them we'll show them. – Goofy assured with a smile, to which Donald also smiled and nodded.

– So… how long until we reach a world? – Asked Sora.

– Hold your horses, will ya? – Said Chip. – Is not like all the worlds are just around the corner. – He lectured, and then along with Dale returned to the engine room.

– Then what are we going to do until we reach one? – Asked Sora.

– Well, you could learn a few tricks so you can defend yourself. – Suggested Donald, though Sora was slightly offended.

– Hey I know how to fight. – Sora claimed. – You saw it yourselves didn't you? – He asked.

– You might know how to swing that Keyblade, but what I saw told me you know nothing of magic, do you? – Donald asked back, silencing Sora. – Ah don't worry kid, when I'm done with you, you'll have a few cards up your sleeve. – The magician said with confidence.

– Really? – The boy asked

– You bet! Donald is a really good magician! – Affirmed Goofy.

– Attention all passengers! – Said Dale's voice though cockpit's communicator. – We are reaching our first new destination! –

– Oh, hope you can learn on the go Sora. – Said the magician, but before Sora could respond, the entire ship was being engulfed in a bright light, completely blinding everyone for a few seconds.

* * *

(**_Next Time_: **Sora and company finally have started their journey to save the worlds and have reached their first destination, Arendell! But before they can focus on their true quest, they'll have to help save the kingdom from an eternal winter! And what role does the mysterious girl have in all of this? All this and more in _**All-New Kingdom Hearts:**_ Let It Go)

* * *

I'm really sorry for how short this chapter turned out, but this was more of a transition chapter, I guess I could have detailed the fight a little more, but I didn't want to force anything. Hope you still like it.


End file.
